bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Dragon
( )' | env=Warm Deserts | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Juvenile, Young Adult, Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary, Pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:6 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:10 | cr6=Challenge Rating:12 | cr7=Challenge Rating:15 | cr8=Challenge Rating:17 | cr9=Challenge Rating:18 | cr10=Challenge Rating:19 | cr11=Challenge Rating:21 | cr12=Challenge Rating:23 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=14–15 | adv5=17–18 | adv6=20–21 | adv7=23–24 | adv8=26–27 | adv9=29–30 | adv10=32–33 | adv11=35–36 | adv12=38+ | la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +3; Young +3; Juvenile +4; Others — }} *Can also cast Cleric Spells and those from the Earth, Destruction, and Storm domains as Arcane Spells. Sand Dragons dig out elaborate tunnels and grand chambers deep below the surface of the ground. These chambers can be up to a mile down and consist primarily of fused sand. The sand dragon's hoard is uniquely stored as well, being fused to the sealing and being made up of primarily gems that glow and sparkle in the caverns. Because of this, a Sand Dragon's lair is uncharacteristically well-lit for how far down it is, regardless of its lack of connection with the outside world. To enter a Sand Dragon's lair is near impossible without magical means of moving the shifting sand, since they do not ever have entrances that remain open for long, if at all. Most oxygen issues are fixed by siever stones that are gathered or simply summoned by the dragon, leaving it little reason to open its lair to the world. The scales of a Wyrmling Sand Dragon are a dull sandy color, matching the color of the dunes in their environment perfectly. As the Dragon ages, it develops hard knobs and bumps of gray and brown that help to break up its color patterns and help it further blend into the desert. COMBAT Sand Dragons prefer to lie in wait for their prey buried beneath the sand, whether partially or completely, relying on their Tremorsense to keep track of surface movement. When prey wanders by, the Sand Dragon holds the prey in place by fusing the sand beneath its feet. Once the prey is secured they pull it under and devour it. If the Sand Dragon is threatened, it will use its spell-like abilities and breath weapon to engage in ambush combat, emerging to unleash its breath weapon at random intervals and before diving back into the sand. Sand Dragons will not hesitate to retreat should they feel endangered. Breath Weapon (Su): A Sand Dragon has one breath weapon: a cone of flaying sand identical to the spell Flaywind Burst. Tremorsense (Ex): A Sand Dragon is sensitive to vibrations in the ground and can automatically pinpoint the location of anything that is in contact with the ground and within range. If no straight path exists through the ground from the creature to those that it’s sensing, then the range defines the maximum distance of the shortest indirect path. It must itself be in contact with the ground, and the creatures must be moving. As long as the other creatures are taking physical actions, including casting spells with somatic components, they’re considered moving; they don’t have to move from place to place for the Sand Dragon to detect them. Sandwalking (Ex): This ability works like the Spider Climb spell, but the surfaces the Dragon climbs must be very Sandy. It is always in effect. The Sand Dragon is also immune to sandstorm effects and other inclement weather pertaining to dust and particle debris. Soften/Fuse Sand (Sp): A Sand Dragon of any age can use this ability three times per day. It works like the Soften Earth and Stone spell, except that the Dragon can decide to harden it as the spell Fuse Sand instead of softening it, which causes normal sand to melt slightly and stick, forming a relatively soft and porous building material. Any creature in the sand must succeed on a Reflex save (DC equal to that of the Dragon’s frightful presence) to escape before the area hardens or they will become trapped. A creature trapped beneath the surface begins to suffocate. The fused sand has hardness 3 and 5 hp per inch of thickness, and a break DC of 22. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day— Halo of Sand (Juvenile or older); 2/day— Storm Mote (Adult or older), Wall of Sand (Old or older), Sandstorm (Ancient or older); 1/day— Undermaster (Great Wyrm). Skills: Move Silently, Hide, and Survival are considered Class skills for Sand Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Independant Dragons